


Canvas

by cheolsexual



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Jihoon is lowkey soft too, M/M, Soft Dom Cheol, eventually gets pretty filthy, fluff fluff fluff, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolsexual/pseuds/cheolsexual
Summary: Jihoon sees everything in color, Seungcheol sees everything in shades of gray.





	Canvas

Jihoon sees everything in color.

The sunlight creeps into his room and fills the entire space a warm shade of yellow, the harsh light nearly blinding. His blue linen blanket tangles with his limbs as he tosses and turns in his bed, his pink and yellow boxers bunched up a little too high up his pale thighs. His cheeks are painted a soft tint of pink as he finally frees himself from his sheets. The brown wooden door was only a few steps away from his bed but he couldn’t bring himself up to his feet. Everything was bright and happy. But he wasn’t.

 

Seungcheol sees everything in shades of grey.

His hands were buried deep in his oversized black hoody. The bookstore lights were dimmed down to a quaint gray and the moonlight toppled in, giving the room a picturesque glow. He gives a quick glance at the dark, empty hallways before dragging his feet out into the streets. He makes his way down the pavement, watching his almost black shadow gradually lighten as he steps under a light post, turning it ash gray, maybe a bit like the overcast sky during winter. Everything was dull and lonely. But he wasn’t.

 

\---

Jihoon can’t say his life is bad. In fact, if you’re looking at it from a stranger’s point of view, his life is as ideal as a 19 year old’s could ever get. He has had his life laid out in front of him. A business management scholarship in the most prestigious college in Busan and his name already carved into a silver plate for when he takes over his father’s real estate company. See, the thing about life is you only start living when you learn to give less fucks. So, on a cold Saturday evening, he packs his bags and takes his entire life savings from inside his drawers and leaves a short message for his message saying, “I’m sorry but I have to live my life by my rules. I’ll be fine.” It takes him less than 15 minutes to haul his bright orange luggage into the train and 2 and a half hours to reach the bustling city of Seoul.

Half a year later, Jihoon finds a decent job as a cashier in a small grocery just a couple of blocks away from the very worn down building of his apartment. Somehow, he manages to save up enough to get himself into the University he wanted on a 50% scholarship. Now he’s a sophomore film student and for the first time in his life, he’s actually okay with how things are working out. He thinks he’s happy. At least that’s what he tells himself.

It’s a Friday and he just finished his last class for the day. The sun is setting and the sky is painted a beautiful mix of pinks and blues and yellows as the big star slowly bids his goodbye. Jihoon wishes he could disappear too, sometimes. But he decides against it as often as he thinks it, thinking he’s gone too far. So at 7pm, on a beautiful Friday night, Jihoon becomes a young soul wandering the streets of soul in search for a quiet place that serves quality spicy ramyun.

 

\---

 

Seungcheol’s always been a free spirit. Growing up in a simple home in the city of Daegu with his parents, he’s found himself content with his imperfectly laid out reality. His father owns a bakery and his mother is a preschool teacher. He was raised to believe that he could do great things and his parents pushed him, urged him to soar to great heights but never too far from the ground. There were no arguments or hard feelings when he said he decided to head out to Seoul for college. All Seungcheol got were tears and warm hugs from parents he knew he’d miss. So, on a cold Saturday evening, he bids goodbye to his parents as he hauls his bag up into the train, his black hair almost covering his eyes and his tears. It takes him 10 minutes to recollect himself and 50 minutes to reach the bustling city of Seoul.

It doesn’t take him long to adjust. He manages to contact a middle school friend who happens to live nearby the University he was going to and offered to share his rented place. Soon enough, Seungcheol settles in and lands himself a job as an attendant in the bookstore just across campus. He’s now a Junior Fine Arts student with an athlete’s scholarship and a great group of friends to get him by. He thinks he needs to get himself some more clothes, Jisoo says the dark wardrobe makes him look dull. But he’s never been happier.

It’s a Friday and he’s just finished his shift in the bookstore. The sun’s already set when he says his farewell to the old man that owns the shop, a perfect, dim blanket over the bright, lively city. Seungcheol tries to count the stars while he walks, wishes he could share the night with someone to make it a little less quiet. But he shakes his head and clears his thoughts, waves to the lady that sells flowers in the building he passes by every night. And at quarter past 8, he becomes a dark silhouette walking down the pavements, looking for a decent place to get some tuna rolls.

 

\---

The first time Seungcheol sees him, at least actually sees him, it was in a small, dainty restaurant with a large neon sign that lit up nearly the entire alley. He was sitting alone by the window with, what Seungcheol suspects is, a steamy bowl of spicy ramyun.

It took him a minute to realize he was staring and it took a lot of his will power to look away. He seems familiar. Seungcheol thinks he goes to English Literature with him. He gets himself his tuna rolls and sits at the further end of the place. He steals glances every now and then and confirms to himself that, yeah, he takes a couple of classes with the guy. Now he’s just trying to rack his brain and ask himself how he in the world he could have missed the blonde haired boy with the pretty eyes.

 

Jihoon gets the unnerving feeling that someone was watching him. So he pulls his red hood up a bit in attempts to cover himself up a little more, head dipping down as he finishes the last of his ramyun. With the way he was sweating, he was sure his cheeks were as red as his clothes. It takes him a few seconds before deciding to look up and he catches the boy’s eyes just before he looks away. Jihoon’s head tilts almost out of instinct. He was familiar. Jihoon thinks he takes a couple of classes with him. The unsettling feeling fades when he realizes the boy was probably just looking to see if he was, in fact someone from the same school.

 

It rains that night. And Jihoon curses himself for leaving his umbrella at home.

Seungcheol watches as the boy fusses by the door, his features illuminated by the glow of the neon sign.

Jihoon takes a step forward just to see if the rain was pouring as hard as it looked. He doesn’t get wet. There’s a warm presence standing right next to him. It was strange how comfortable the warmth felt. He looks up to see the boy from inside holding up a black umbrella, way too small to keep the both of them dry. But he’s thankful for it anyways.

“Hey. I can walk you home. Don’t worry, I’m not dangerous.”

_Oh, but he is._

Jihoon feels his skin burn and his heart lurch because, the boy, he says his name is Seungcheol, smiles. Jihoon thinks it’s the second most dangerous thing in the world. The first one is himself.

Seungcheol walks Jihoon home that night, half of his body pressed flushed against the smaller boy's side while the other half gets completely drenched under the downpour of rain. He doesn’t mind. Jihoon looked like he didn’t either.

It takes them a very messy 20 minutes to reach Jihoon’s apartment. He decides against it for a good 10 seconds, but his brain doesn’t manage to work faster than his mouth that night.

“You wanna come inside and wait for the rain to stop? I have hot chocolate.”

And who was Seungcheol to say no to a hot cup of chocolate on a rainy Friday night.

He follows the blonde haired boy up three flights of stairs and wonders if he’s ever let anyone else in here.

Jihoon’s never let anyone else in. He builds walls cause it’s safer that way. He locks doors and shuts people out cause it’s better that way. But there was something about silver hair and wide eyes and crooked smiles that manages to cut right through him.

Jihoon lets Seungcheol in. His apartment at least.

 

\---

 

This is how it starts.

A spash of color over a black and white night.

**Author's Note:**

> -It took me a while to muster up the courage to post this but here it is!  
> -i will try to update as much as i can.  
> -i love jicheol help me


End file.
